Chat ban
Chat ban is an ability held by a few select admins for the Stick Empires global chat system. Description Users breaking the rules or in general ruining the chat for others may be banned for a duration that can be set as long as a year (most bans are 1 hour or 1 day or 1 year for alt accounts). This ban does not stop them from playing in actual games, talking in those games, seeing the general chat, or sending and receiving private messages. The ban duration is usually tied to the severity of the misuse of the chat. Rules guide http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?89544-Chat-rules-and-ban-appeals Terms of Service for SE quote 'You are entitled to use Stick Empires™ for your own personal use, but you shall not be entitled to' '(vii) harass, threaten, stalk, embarrass, or cause distress, unwanted attention or discomfort upon another user of Stick Empires™ or other person or entity; cheat during gameplay, including but not limited to modification of the game program files; (viii) transmit or post sexually explicit images or other content which in the sole discretion of 1004319 O/A Jays Webworks is deemed to be offensive; nor shall you transmit any unlawful, harmful, threatening, abusive, harassing, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, hateful, racially, ethnically, or otherwise objectionable content' '(x) impersonate a 1004319 O/A Jays Webworks official or employee or any other person; (xi) disrupt the normal flow of dialogue in a chat room or otherwise act in a manner that negatively affects other users, individuals, or entities, including, but not limited to, posting "Spam" messages on Stick Empires™. "Spam" messages as used herein include, but are not limited to any effort to use a computer or other electronic device to post an unauthorized and/or unsolicited advertisement to Stick Empires™; (xii) post or transmit chain letters, "cashbots," or pyramid schemes; post or transmit any unsolicited advertising, promotional materials, or other forms of solicitation to other users, individuals, or entities on Stick Empires™; (xiii) intentionally or unintentionally violate any applicable local, state, national, or international law or regulation' List of admins Stick Empires in game chat and their corresponding Stick Page account names Key: * * - Also managers of this wiki under the same name * ** - Unknown Stick Page account name * *** - Confirmed to have no Stick Page account NOTE: Admin Azxc had his position stripped from him after it was discovered that his account was being shared. IMysteryI was similarly stripped from his position, having sold his account for $40. Ban Appeals Ban appeals may be posted here Trivia * Skeletonwarlord logs their bans and provides data on their distribution: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1nUrDXFad3tKpGcX4E07QSDNUmRo8BD9CLJ27lu9nRNE/edit#gid=0 * Admins may not warn you before banning if you have already been warned or are very obviously breaking the rules. * On the chat, admins will appear teal/blue, in contrast to members, which are orange, to highlight which players are admins, acting as a deterrent and preventing players on the chat from impersonating admins by, for example, threatening others with bans for their own purposes. * Devs such as CrazyJay also appear blue in the chat and presumably are also able to ban players. * AsePlayer was previously considered to be the most active admin in SE. Get a life bro. However, with the decline of AsePlayer's activity, the title arguably now belongs to either Darquess or Fhaiqal.